The Fourth R
by Dark Raven 642
Summary: What happened after the Titans dissappeared? Is the world safe?New superheroes are in the city! or maybe not that new...
1. Chapter 1

The fourth R

Chapter one: **The beginning**

_We are in Jump City. It's a dark night and the only thing that could be seen is the moon shining brightly above our heads. We are in the middle of our biggest mission. Our names don't care. You only have to know one thing. We are named "The fourth R"._

-Where the hell are Red x and Rorek??- Someone said in the darkness. –They were supposed to come at 10 and they aren't here yet.-

-Don't worry. They'll arrive. –Another person said trying to calm the voice of the girl that was hiding with him in the darkness. – You'll see.-

-I'm not worried; it's just that I...- She interrupted at the moment they heard something. –What's that??- She whispered to her companion.

-I'm not sure- He answered –Be alert- He whispered back.

-Hey boys!!- Someone said as he approached to his friends. –Rorek!!- The girl said as she ran out to hug him. –Are you ok??- She said as he let go. –Of course I'm okay but I'm not there Rae. – Rorek said laughing lowly. –Ups!!- Raven said blushing but it was too dark to note it. –I always knew you love me- Red x said. –Very funny- Raven said sarcastically as she hit him on the stomach. –Ouch!!- He said. –Can you two lovers be quiet??!!- The other voice said a little angry and in a sarcastic way. –What happens Robin?? Are you jealous??- Red x said as he put his arm around Raven but Robin couldn't see it because of the dark. –Shut up- Robin said- We must go. Did you bring everything??- He asked to Rorek. –Yes, but...-He stopped. –But??- Robin asked. There was no answer from Rorek. –BUT???- Robin said a little desperate. –Tell him!!- Red x said as he took Raven's hand but she apart it. - Well...-He couldn't tell Robin. He was too nervous to tell him. –Ok- Red x said. –We entered to the lab but when we get for the disc with the project it wasn't there!! Someone have must steal it because we searched everywhere and it wasn't there!!! That's why we arrived so late. –Red x finished

-Damn!!- Robin said angry. –Let's go!! I know who did it. We must find him before he escape. – Robin said as he got to his motorbike. Red x imitated Robin and offered Raven to go with him. Raven took Rorek's hand and they flew together following Robin. Red x followed Robin too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: **Master Piece**

_The pier_

The fourth R was now in the piers. They searched for the pier number 9.

Robin was in front of the group. Rorek, which was a really timid person, was embarrassed and felt awkward for couldn't tell Robin what had happened.

Raven just stared at him a little worried. She took his hand and he looked at her with his deep blue eyes, surprised. She blushed as she gave him the best smile she could. Rorek blushed and smiled too but Raven couldn't notice it because he always uses his black scarf.

Red x was walking next to them as he looked the scene out of the corner of his eye.

-We're here!!-Robin said strongly. –Let's enter but keep quiet. – Everyone confirmed with the head.

-Let's go- Robin said.

He ordered Raven to open the door silently. She made as he ordered and they entered.

Then Robin told Rorek to knock the guardians softly.

He made it just as Robin said and Raven put them calmly outside.

Then Robin and Red x entered hiding and looking for more guardians.

When they located every guardian in the place Raven and Rorek knocked them all.

Then they ran to another door and enter there brutally.

Suddenly they were shut down.

-Hmmm...Where...Where I am? - Raven said trying to move but she was tied up. –What the...?? – She opened her eyes but she couldn't see anything because of a strong white light.

She looked around and she was tied up next to Red x and Rorek but Robin wasn't there.

-Red x!! Rorek!!- She whispered but Rorek was too weak to wake up and Red x seemed to be dreaming.

-Mmmm...Yes, darling...I want chocolate on my pancakes- Red x said in dreams. –Wake up Red!!- She said a little desperately. –Wake up!!- But he was still dreaming. That gave her an idea. –Hey...ehm...Honey...why don't you come??...Your breakfast is ready...- She said with a "sweet" voice. –I'm going Rae. Wait darling I've got to...-Suddenly he woke up a little surprised. –Raven!! Have you just called me honey?? –He said more surprised. –At least you waked up!!- She whispered. –Listen up!! We are tied!! Rorek is too weak and he can't wake up and I can't see Robin anywhere!!- She said. –Okay. I'll cut the ropes. Listen carefully. Use your powers and take one of the x cutters of my belt. –Raven did exactly what Red said and they were free. –Now we've got to wake Rorek up and search for Robin. –He said. He looked around. They were in an operation room in a hospital. Raven tried to wake Rorek but she couldn't. –He doesn't wake up Red!!- Raven said nervous and very worried. –What can I do?? –Red approached to Rorek and carried him to the bed that was in the room. He searched for a vital sign. Rorek was still alive. He was almost death. It seemed like he had been poisoned. Red x searched for a syringe quickly. When he found what he was looking for, he injected Rorek. He woke up immediately.

Raven, who was crying next to him, hugged him.

-What...coff...coff...What happened??- He said as he put Raven's head against his chest and caressed her hair. Red x looked at them with sadness. –Red x saved you!!- Raven said happily but with tears in her eyes. Rorek let her go. She ran to Red x and hugged him. Red x blushed but no one noticed.

-Someone tried to kill you- He said as he was hugging Raven. She seemed so pretty. Red x only hugged her. He couldn't say anything. Raven finally let him go. He felt so sad that the moment had finished but he was happy because he could have been with her.

-Where's Robin??- Rorek said worried- And where are we??-He stood up a little weak. –When we got up he wasn't here. –Raven explained Rorek. –We must go and look for him. –Red x concluded.

They got out from the room and get through a huge corridor with lots of doors.

They opened each one of the room. Each one took to an operation room.

When they opened the last door they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

It was an enormous lab and in the middle there was a huge test tube.

There was someone inside. He was floating in a green substance. It was Robin. He was faint.

Raven couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. She ran to the test tube.

-Raven!! No!!- Rorek screamed. Red x ran to her and stood up in front of her.

She immediately stopped. She let her fall onto the floor. Red x sat next to her. He took her from her shoulders. She got her head up and stared at him. He got up and then helped her. Rorek was in front of the test tube. He searched for something to free Robin. He found the control panel and searched for the button to free Robin. When the test tube opened Robin got out.

-Coff... coff...No!! What are you doing here?? Run!!- He screamed –What happens Robin?? – Rorek said. – You must go!! They're gonna make experiments with us!! We are the master piece of their plan!! Run!! –Robin said desperately. Red x carried Robin who was too weak to get up and he and their friends searched for an exit.

They searched everywhere but nothing. Suddenly Raven saw a window. She broke it and they got out.

When they got out and saw where they had been they got shocked.

It was the Wayne labs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: **Adventure in Gotham City**

_It was 5 minutes to midnight. _

Red x was tired of carrying Robin who fainted as they were getting out of Wayne labs.

-I thought Bruce was the good one but it seems like I'm wrong. –Red x said breathing difficulty. –We have to go now. –Rorek said. –Let me carry Robin to the city. Then we'll go to a hotel to rest. Then someone must stay with Robin as the others search for transport. Just then we could go back to Jump city. –Rorek concluded. Red x confirmed with the head. Raven was thinking.

The group got to Gotham city and searched for a hotel far from Wayne's labs or companies.

They rent a room for the four because they haven't had enough money.

-I'll put the alarm to 5.30 a.m. –Rorek said. – That will give us at least 5 hours to rest. Tomorrow one would have to stay here and look out for Robin. –Rorek looked at Raven. She seemed terribly sad about Robin's condition. Robin was Raven's best friend and they've passed so many things when they were with the titans. That was old history, but Robin promised her to been with her when Trigon attacked and he stayed by her side. Now was Raven's turn. Since the titans broke bounds she promised to be with him always and she was about to carry out.

-Raven, you and Red x will search for transport tomorrow. –Rorek said. He couldn't see Raven so sad and if he leaves her there, she will be depressed. If he goes with her, she would make him sad. –But...-Raven was about to cry. –All right. –She said avoiding Rorek's deep blue eyes.

-Now we must go to sleep. –He said as Red x and he put Robin on the bed. They took pillows and sheets and sleep on the floor. Raven slept next to Red x. She didn't want to be near Rorek. She felt alone. Red x note it. Raven was cold, she couldn't sleep. She turned around and saw Red x next to her.

She felt awkward. She had always wanted to know who was under the mask. She took a deep breath and put her hand in his face. He seemed so calm sleeping next to her. She searched for the end of his mask. She started taking it away when suddenly his hand stopped her.

-Never mind Raven. –He said with his eyes still closed. –She stood up and got out of the room.

She sat down on the corridor and covered her head with her hands.

-I'm sorry. - Red x said as he sat next to her. -I never wanted to scare you. –There was no answer. –Are you mad at me?? –She denied with her head. He took her hands. They were clear grey and cold. She turned around to him. He looked at her eyes. Her big purple eyes were so brilliant and beautiful. She was crying. He put her hands around his neck and hugged her. Raven didn't know how to act so she hugged him back. He let her go. Then he took her hands again and put them in this face. He took out a piece of his mask that left his mouth uncovered. Raven could see his skin. It was white as the snow. Then Red x put her hands around his waist and approached her. His face was so near from hers. Suddenly he kissed her. It was a soft kiss.

Red x didn't want that moment to finish. Raven was so confused but she was strangely calm and she let go.

They were in the middle of a perfect moment. When they finally let go, Raven just stared at Red. He looked at her. Then he went back to reality and he put on his mask. He stood up and went back into the room. He didn't know what to think. He loved Raven, that was true, but there was something that stopped him. Maybe it was the fact that Raven loved Rorek. He felt so confused and went back to bed. Raven followed him. When she got into the bed she looked at Red x. He turned around to avoid her purple eyes. Raven put herself into bed. She didn't know if said something to Red or leave him alone.

She hugged him. He felt her next to him and he took her hand. Then he turned around. Raven looked at him. She put her head in his chest and slept next to him. She was so cold. Red x hugged her. Now they could sleep placid.

_5:30 A.M._

-Yawn!!- Red x was the first to wake up. He saw Raven next to her. She was hugging him. He caressed her hair and she woke up slowly. –Hi. –He said smiling. Raven couldn't notice but she could feel it. –Hi. –She said back to him.

Red x looked at Rorek. He was still sleeping. He turned around to Raven again. She took out a part of his mask and kissed him in the cheek. – That's all?? –He said in a sarcastic way. He approached to Raven and kissed her in her lips. He turned down his mask and moved Rorek to wake him up.

Raven stood up and searched for the sweater she was wearing the day before and then put on her belt and make up her hair.

Rorek woke up and put on his sweatshirt and his tennis. Red x put on his cape and black tennis.

-Well guys, you must go. –Rorek said a little worried. –Take care please!! –He said as they were getting out of the room.

_Gotham City_

-Let's go Rae!! We must find some way to go home. –Red said to her as he hugged her. –Jeje, I know, I know. –She said laughing nervous.

He looked at her. She seemed worried. He knew she was confused but he couldn't say anything. He knew that she would deny all. He knew Raven and he knew that she didn't know how to express her feelings.

They walked for 15 minutes without saying a word. Raven avoided Red's eyes. He turned his face around avoiding look at her.

Finally, they got to the bus station. They asked for a bus that could take them to Jump City.

Nothing. The busses were all full.

Then they went to the ship station. There were 4 places but the boat was sailing now and Rorek and Robin weren't there.

Then they went to the train station. There was a train for 6 p.m. Raven and Red x bought the tickets. It was better than anything.

They were walking back to the hotel. The same situation, anyone talked to anyone. Red x felt terribly sad. He'll do anything for Raven but he doubted if she would do anything for him. Raven felt really confused. She thought that she really loved Red x but she was not sure if she loved him as something else than a friend and if she did why did she feel terrible guilty about Rorek.

-Raven...I... –Red said a little embarrassed but he couldn't continue. Raven just stared at him. –Red, listen, I know what you're trying to tell me... –She said a little sad. "Does she really know??" he thought. –I'm not sure of this... –She continued as she got her face down and started blushing. –I don't think this work well. –Red x knew it. She was too different from the other girls he'd known before. He'll never forget her. She was so strange, so... weird. But he loved her and he would wait for her ever. –Maybe it's best if you leave me alone. This will never work!! We're so different... I'm... I'm so sorry!!! –She said as the tears started falling from her eyes. Her face was covered with tears. She waited for him to tell something. He kept quiet. He couldn't say anything, was really hurt. She felt so bad. She started running. She ran away from Red x. He could saw her disappear but he hadn't the force to run behind her.

She arrived to the hotel and got to the room. She couldn't open the door. She felt so small and stupid to see Rorek's face. She sat outside the room, in the same place she had been with Red the last day. Suddenly the door opened and Robin got out of the room. He sat next to her.

-Robin!! –She said as she dried the tears from her face. He hugged her. She could only get surprised. He let her go.

-I know everything Raven. You know you can't hide anything from me. - He said with such tenderness.

-How did...? –But Robin put his finger on her lips to shut her up. –I saw you get out of the room last night. –He said calmed. –It's ok. You feel confuse, right? –She confirmed with her head. – It's normal. You don't have to worry, Red will be okay. He is a really understanding person. Now take this. –He gave her a handkerchief. She took it and dried her tears. –If Rorek see you crying he'll feel depressed. –He said smiling. He stood up and when he was about to open the door, she called him. –Robin...erm... I want to... I want to thank you. –She said. She got up and hugged Robin happily. –You're welcome Raven. You're welcome. –He said as he let her go. They got into the room. Rorek was waiting there a little nervous. –Raven!! Where have you've been?? And where's Red x?? –He said worried. –Don't worry. –Robin said smiling. –He'll be here in a moment. – Raven haven't seen Robin that calm. Normally he was a very tense person. Rorek figured out the same and he also saw Raven happy. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Everyone seemed to change.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: **Coming back home (if it could be called home).**

_6:00 P.M._

The fourth R was now in the train station. Red x was calmed and quiet as Raven was joking with Robin. Rorek felt out of place, he seemed to be the only one that hadn't change. They entered to the train. Rorek sat on the window with Red x at his side. Raven was in front of Rorek and Robin was on his side.

Everyone slept except Rorek. He saw out of the window. He stared at the sea. It seemed so calm and beautiful. He loved to watch it. The sea was a very strange world, it was enormous and in times it was calm, another times was strong and furious. He couldn't understand why he felt so empty. He felt like the sea. Everything was so mysterious and confused. He couldn't explain anything. His eyes started to close. He slept thinking about his life and why he was alive.

-Wake up! We are in home! –Raven said as she moved him. –What?- He said as he opened his eyes. –We've arrived!- Robin said. –Oh!- Rorek said as he got up his seat.

They got outside the train. Rorek had a strange sensation. He couldn't explain himself what it was.

He looked around. He couldn't see Jump City. It was somewhere else. Somewhere he knew but he couldn't remember. He searched for something that could make him remember but nothing.

He searched for his friends but there was no one there. He was alone. He felt like the whole world felt over his shoulders. He threw himself to the ground. There was a hole on his stomach. He felt desperate. Then, he heard a song. He felt like he could remember it but he didn't knew where he had listened it.

It was a splendid voice. He knew it but he couldn't remember anything. Suddenly he looked at where he was. It was his forest. He was near his castle. The castle from the book. He went the direction the castle was supposed to be but when he arrived, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He saw fire coming out of the castle. That could only mean one thing. Malchior was inside. He ran to his castle and he revived the worst day of his life: His parent's death.

He remembered everything. It was his birthday number 10. He went to the Crystal forest to search for his favorites fruits. Suddenly he saw fire coming out of the castle. When he entered he saw a horrible scene. His parents have been murdered by the terrible dragon Malchior. The party that they had organized to his birthday had been ruined by the dragon. When they tried to defend their kingdom everyone was murdered. "It's too late to fight" he thought as he was seeing the scene. He felt to the ground and hit the floor with his hands. He was there. He could feel all the pain, he could see the blood of his parents running through his hands, just like that time. –No!- He screamed. –Not again Malchior! –He said as he got up. –It ends tonight! –He searched for the spells book. He said the words loud and clear and he could only see how Malchior was trapped inside the book and felt the terrible sensation of been trapped himself inside the book. Silence. Nothing could be heard. Every sound was lost.

He got up and nothing. Just like that time. Nothing.

-Rorek! Rorek! Wake up! Wake up!-Raven said desperately. "What? Where I am?" Rorek thought. –Wake up please!- He felt sweat. –Let him breath Raven!- Robin said as he tried to wake him up. Rorek opened his eyes. He felt like he would be strangled.

-Coff...Coff...What the hell happened?- He said breathless. –Where I am?- He asked expecting an answer. –We are in home. –Red x said as he opened the window.

It was Jump City, his house, his home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: **Ball to remember**

The fourth R was in their "general quarter" (a little house in the outsides of Jump City)

Raven was in her room. It was painted with dark blue almost purple. It was covered with a lot of posters of the stars and the moon and dark images.

Her bed was covered with dark blue sheets with strange black forms. She was lying on her bed reading a book. Her room had one bathroom with blue forms.

The door in front of her room was Rorek's. He loved reading too. His room was painted with a silver color with black forms painted on it. He had a little stereo with all his cd's next to it. His bed was the biggest of all. It was covered with black sheets. Every room had also it computer and it TV. He was sitting on the chair in front of his computer's desk listen to a song that said something like this: "Maybe it's best you leave me alone..." and that was just what he wanted. He wanted to be alone, far from everyone.

On the next door there was a bathroom and in the next was a library that was filled with books of every type.

At the end of the corridor where two rooms. One was Red's room and the other was Robin's.

Red's room was painted with a dark grey color. His bed was covered with also dark grey sheets but they've had an x on each one. He, actually, was taking a shower in his bathroom.

Robin's room was painted with a dark grey color and covered with articles of all kinds of crimes he solved in the past. His bed was covered with clear grey sheets and it had sight to the window, that most of the time was covered with the clear grey curtains.

Robin was downstairs on the living room. He was watching TV when suddenly someone knocked on the door. He opened and saw the postman.

-Good morning, sir. –Robin said with a smile. –Good morning. –He said back. Robin took the mail and saw the normal bills and 4 strange letters.

He went back to the living room and opened the letter that corresponded to him.

It was an invitation for a great ball on the mayor's house.

He went to their friend's room and knocked on their doors. He gave everyone their corresponding invitation.

-Great. –Raven said sarcastically. –It's a disguise party! –Rorek said reading the invitation with detail. –Cool! –Red said. –I love disguises!- He finished. –We know it perfectly. –Robin said in joke. –It seems like it's on Friday. We must buy disguises and prepare ourselves perfectly. –Rorek said.

_Center Mall_

Raven went to search for a dress. Sometimes she wished she had a girl friend telling her how she looked or helping her to choose clothes. She remembered Starfire. She was a good friend but she had a terrible sense for searching good clothes. Rorek saw her entering to a dress shop. He followed her.

-Why are you so alone? Someone could kidnap you. –He whispered at her ear. She felt nervous and didn't know what to say. Suddenly she saw Robin searching for them. –Here! –Raven yelled to Robin. –Hey! Have you found something? –He asked. –Nothing. I don't know what to wear. Could you help me Robin? –She asked avoiding Rorek's eyes. –Erm... sure! –He said.

Rorek leave them on the shop. He went with Red x.

-He's gone. – Robin said as he was leaving. –Where are you going? I really need your help! –She said stopping him. –What? Are you joking? – She denied with her head. She tried so many dresses. Robin watched each one of them but there wasn't any that could like him.

The dresses were very strange. She tried dresses of every kind and size but nothing. Then she wore a great dress. It was perfect. It was a dark blue dress with a beautiful blue rose. Even Robin liked it. She paid it and got out of the shop with Robin. Then she went with him to look for a suit for him.

They found the perfect suit for him and went searching for shoes. At the same time, Rorek was with Red x searching for their disguises. They bought the suit and searched for a mask.

The fourth R left the mall and went back home.

Everyone was ready for the ball except Raven. Robin was waiting for her.

-Hurry up Raven! It's late! –Robin screamed on the door of Raven's bathroom. –I'm going! –She yelled on the other side of the door. –I can't have the zipper up! –She sounded desperate. –I'm getting in! –Robin said a little angry. –No Robin! –But it was too late. Robin was inside. He just got close to Raven and put the zipper up. –Thanks... –Raven said blushing. –You're welcome. –Robin said as he got out of the room.

Raven was really surprised about Robin's attitude. He wasn't like that. He was too serious. Maybe he was mad at Raven for being late. She got out and got her shoes on and got ready.

Robin got downstairs. Raven followed him fulled with questions.

Rorek and Red x were waiting for them.

-Raven! You seem... beautiful! –Rorek said surprised. –Thanks Rorek. –She said still thinking. –Let's go. –Robin said.

Red x got on his motorbike and Rorek got with him. Robin got on this motorbike and told Raven to get up. –Oh! I can't! I've forgotten something! –She said. –I'll see you there. –She said and got back into the house.

Robin, Red and Rorek got to the party. Rorek felt worried about Raven, also Red x. Robin was mad about what happened.

They finally arrived to the mayor's house.

-Wow! This is wonderful! –Red x said when he saw the mayor's house. –Shut up Red. We're in a party. –Robin said with madness.

They entered to a big dance floor. There were all the rich people from the city with their disguises or only with spectacular masks.

-Welcome! Welcome everyone!- Someone said on the principal saloon. –I'm glad to see you all and specially my old friends... or not Robin? – Everyone was surprised. Robin didn't know what was happening in there but that voice made him sick.

-It seems like you've forgotten me! Jaja! -That was the laugh of a crazy man.

–Maybe you need to see my face. –The man walked out. It was the Joker! One of his worst enemies. The worst of the nightmares he had ever had. –Oh! And I've forgotten it! We have a special guest too. –A man walked out and stood up next to the Joker. He had a mask on his face which one part was orange and the other black, covering the place where his eye must have been.

-Hi Robin. I wish you remember me. –Slade said as he looked at Robin's face which was white.

Robin smiled. –I've could never forget you! You're a part of me and now you'll be out. –He said as he got to the men. Rorek and Red x ran after Robin.

-Stop! –Rorek said suddenly. –There are too much people inside! Let's get them out of here! –He said as he avoided a kick of the Joker.

-You can't do anything poor kid! –The Joker said laughing. –They are trapped. –He said as he showed him a little bomb. –There are bombs of this type around the house. You could never stop them! –He said as he was hit on the face by Rorek. –Well see... –Rorek answered.

_Suddenly time stopped._

Raven entered on the mayor's house. Then she searched for all the bombs that where on the house and also the one the Joker got. She took them all and flew away with them, somewhere they couldn't hurt anyone.

She came back to the Fourth R house and made the time continue as the normal course. She was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed.

_Mean while on the mayor's house._

Robin and Red x where fighting side by side against the Joker and Slade as Rorek tried to get everyone out. He searched for the bomb the Joker used to have on his hands but nothing. It was disappeared. Suddenly an explosion was heard. Rorek looked out of the house. There, in the middle of the air, seemed an explosion.

The Joker and Slade were too weak and they disappeared. The people were saved. Everyone went back to their homes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Common day (or not?)**

-I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you! –It could be heard from Rorek's room the next morning.

Raven was still on her room, trying to read but Rorek singing didn't let her read in peace.

–Hey! Breakfast is ready! –Robin said.

–I'm going! –Raven said running out her room.

Red x was on the living room watching T.V.

–Could you call Rorek, Raven?

–Ok. –She said. She knocked on Rorek's door. He couldn't hear her. She knocked stronger. Nothing. She opened the door angrily. –Don't you list...? Oh! –She said blushing. Rorek had only a towel on.

–Raven! What are you doing here?

–He said as he ran to his bed and put on all the sheets.

–I was knocking on the door but you couldn't listen and I... It was your fault! Now get ready to take breakfast! –She said angrily as she got out of the room and smacked the door.

–What's wrong with her? –Rorek said as he hit his forehead. –Your an idiot Rorek! –He said to himself as he was getting out of the bed and getting his clothes.

-Mmm... This bacon it's great! Congratulations Robin! –Red x said as he took another piece of bacon.

–Thanks! What's wrong Raven? I made waffles and you haven't touched your food. –Robin said a little worried.

–I'm not hungry. –She said as she got up and went to her room.

-What happened now? –Rorek entered on the kitchen. He seemed a little mad. He sat down and started eating without saying anything.

-I'm going to see Raven. –Robin said as he got up and left his dish on the washbowl.

–I'll wash the dishes, don't worry. –Red x said as he got another piece of bacon.

Robin got to Raven's room. He knocked on the door.

–Raven, are you in there? –He asked as he opened the door.

–Yes, come in.

–Can you tell me what happened? –Robin said as he sat next to Raven.

–Well... I... I knocked on Rorek's room but he never opened, so I opened the door and he was... well...almost naked... –She said blushing.

–Ha ha! You must be joking! That's all? –Robin said laughing.

–It's not funny! –Raven said blushing more. –You can't imagine the embarrassing moment I had! It's... –But she was interrupted, the bell sounded. Red x opened the door. There was a young man with blond hair and big green eyes. It was Jericho, the little mute ex titan. He was hurt and suddenly fainted on the door. Red x caught him, avoiding him to fall to the floor.

-What is he doing here? –Everyone was on the living room. Jericho was sleeping on Rorek's room.

–I don't know but it must be really bad. –Robin said worried.

–I'd thought he returned to the mountains. –Red x said.

–He did but... I wonder what happened. Maybe he was attacked and searched for help. –Rorek said.

–If that happened there's another problem. –Robin said.

–And that is?

–Herald! Jericho and Herald were together! Maybe he created a dimensional portal and escaped but what if not? –Raven said.

–We have 3 questions and no answers and only a clue, Jericho.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: Conflicts**

Rorek went to his room to check on Jericho. He was still sleeping.

–I feel so bad! How can I be that stupid? –Rorek said angrily as he thought about what happened that morning.

–What embarrassed Raven was! I feel so idiot! She will never talk to me again... –Suddenly someone took his shoulder.

It was Jericho who was there smiling to him.

–Did... Did you hear everything?–Jericho moved his head in confirmation. –Well... How are you feeling?

Jericho took a paper and a pen from Rorek's desk and wrote "I'm fine but I need your help. Someone attacked Herald and me. It was a man that asked me to give this to you but I can't remember him. Herald was trapped. I could escape! –Jericho's smile disappeared and he started crying.

–Don't worry! We'll help you! Stop crying, please! –Every time Rorek saw any one crying he felt so bad. He was a very sensible person.

–I'll show the others what you've tell me, just calm down. –Rorek ran out of his room and searched for the others. He found them on the living room and showed them the paper.

–Jericho wrote this.

Robin read loudly.

–But...what did he give you? –Red x asked.

–Oh! I've forgotten it! Let me go to my room for getting it. –He said as he got up.

–I'll go with you. –Raven said as she got up and followed Rorek.

–Why are you doing this? –Rorek asked to Raven. –I can go alone to my room. –He said a little mad.

–I... I just wanted to apologize. It was not my intention to get into your room. It's just that... I was desperate. –She said blushing.

–Ok. –Rorek answered coldly.

Raven felt like the world fell over her shoulders. She used to see Rorek like the best person in the world but now she felt out of place. Something changed. Rorek's face seemed serious and so cold. Raven ran to her room and locked the door. She was there, standing against her door.

Rorek got surprised. Raven was so strange sometimes. He couldn't understand her; she had turned into a different person. Raven thought the same about him.

Now he was a cold person, maybe he had always been that way but Raven hadn't noticed it. She felt like an idiot. She went to her bed and sat down there. She turned on her stereo. The song said something like "My hero is you. I never saw the way you sacrificed..." Then another song "I pray to be only yours. I know now, you're my only hope". Raven started crying. Everything remembered her Rorek.

Rorek was in his room in company of Jericho. He gave him a little present. Rorek opened it and saw inside a beautiful gold ring.

–What's...? Oh, no! –He screamed as he felt to the ground and started knocking on the floor.

–What happens here? –Robin said as he entered in Rorek's room with Red x behind him. Rorek was crying on the floor. Jericho was standing next to him a little worried.

–It can't be...It's impossible!

–What?

–This was... this was my... my sister's ring... –Everyone got shocked. Not only for the fact that Rorek has a sister, almost because he never told them.

–Did you have a... sister? –Red x asked surprised.

–Yes... but I never knew her. My parents gave me an identical ring and they told me that I have a sister and that the only way to find her was with the ring. It has a special power. When the two rings are together a magical portal could be opened but the only way is if my sister and I are together. The portal is dangerous. That's why my sister and I never met but now someone trapped her and I've got to rescue her. –Rorek said as he got up. There were tears on his face.

–No.

–Are you crazy man? He got to rescue her! –Red x said madly to Robin.

–I know but if the two of them are together the portal will open. Red x and I are going. You'll stay here. –Robin said finally.

–What? Robin! I have to go! –Rorek cried

–No, Robin is right.

–And what about Raven? I don't need a babysitter.

–I'm sorry Rorek but she'll stay here and that's all. –Robin said finishing the discussion.

–Let's go Red! We must find Herald and Rorek's sister.

–Why you left Raven? –Red x said angry.

–You know why and I don't care what you feel about her. Rorek and Raven must solve their problems for once. –Robin said as he went to Raven's room and knocked on the door.

–It's me, Robin. Open the door. –The door opened and Raven got out of her room but when she saw Red x she took Robin and made him enter.

–What happens?

–Red x and I are going to search Herald and... Well... –Robin interrupted. He doesn't want Raven to know about Rorek's sister. –You'll stay here with Rorek and Jericho. –Tears started falling from Raven's face. She hugged Robin.

–You know I promised to be always with you! I can't leave you! I'll go with you! Please don't leave me with Rorek! –Raven said as she cried and cried on Robin's chest.

–I know it hurts but I have to leave you here. Don't worry, I'll return and I'll come for you and we'll never separate again. I'll protect you! I promise nothing's gonna happen to you... If something goes wrong with Rorek just call me. Ok? –Robin said to calm Raven. She confirmed with the head and kissed Robin on his forehead with tenderness as she hugged him with all her forces. Then she let him go and he got out of her room.

–What was that? –Red x asked Robin a little angry.

–She's like a sister for me. I love her but not in that way. There's nothing to be jealous. –Robin said as Red x and him where getting out of the house.

–Let's go! –Red x said as they got on their motorbikes and got lost on the road.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: Love stories (Memories of a Raven)**

Raven was in her room after saying goodbye to her best friend, Robin. She got out of her room and saw Rorek's door. Jericho must be there so she couldn't talk alone with Rorek. She went to the library that had been specially made for Rorek and for her.

One moment, one memory.

Raven was in the library searching for a cooking book but she found a book named Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. She really never liked love stories but this was really good and she forgot completely the cooking book for Red x's surprise party. 

-Mmm... Poor Juliet! She has to live without her Romeo. –Raven said sadly. 

–Yes poor Juliet! –Someone whispered on her ear. 

–Oh! Rorek! You scared me! –She said as the book fell from her hands. 

–I'm sorry Rae but you must be searching the cooking book or have you forgotten it? –He asked her with a smile but she couldn't see it. 

–Well... I was looking for it but... –Raven said blushing. 

–You couldn't avoid reading. Let's go! We must search for the book. –Rorek said as he helped her getting up.

They spent hours searching for the book. 

–How could I? I'm an idiot! –Rorek said as he hit his forehead. 

–What? –Raven asked with curiosity. 

–The book is in my room! I took it a couple of days ago for Red's party! –Rorek said as he got out of the library.

Raven remembered this moment with special affection. That day she had been really happy. She searched for one special book: Romeo and Juliet. Then she got out of the library and went to the room in the end of the corridor. She entered into Red's room. She looked at everything. Then she went to his bed and let herself fell down.

Raven was on Red's bed and he looked at her from his chair. She threw him a pillow. 

–Hey! You wanna fight! –Red x said as he hit Raven with the pillow and got on the bed. They started fighting with the pillows and when they were completely tired they let themselves down. 

–Haha! This was great! We must repeat it! –Red x said happily. 

–Yes, we must! –Raven said. Red x stared at Raven. 

–What? –She asked with a smile. 

–Nothing... It's just that... Well... –But he interrupted. 

–Tell me! What happens? –Raven asked. 

–I love you crazy little girl! –Red x said as he hugged Raven and played with her head. 

–Hey! I love you too! –Raven said with a smile.

-I think that was our best moment like good friends. Everything is wrong. What can I do Robin? –But now she couldn't ask him. He was far from her.

Raven was in front of Robin's room. She knocked on the door. 

–Robin? May I come in? 

–Yes, come in. –It could be heard from the other side of the door. Robin was on his bed reading a magazine. –What's wrong Rae? –Robin asked as he saw Raven. –Why did you cry? –And Robin was right. Raven had been crying and she tried to hide it but Robin knew her perfectly. 

–Well... I... –But she started crying. Robin ran from his bed and put Raven's head against his head. –I'm sorry! I tried but I just can't stop crying! It's just that... Everything's so wrong! –She hugged Robin stronger. 

–Just tell me what happened. –Robin said with tenderness. 

–I... I called Aqualad but he doesn't want to talk to me anymore! Every time I called him Speedy answers the phone and tell me that Aqualad doesn't want to see me! I just wanna say I'm sorry about what happened on Christmas party. It was never my intention to throw him the punch! Neither to push him against Argent and that she got so mad. –Raven said with tears on her eyes. 

–Don't worry Rae! I'll talk to him... Accidents happen! –He said as he let her go. –Now don't cry. You know I hate to see you cry, ok? –Raven confirmed with her head. 

–Thanks Robin! –She said as she hugged him and got out of his room.

Raven started crying. She felt so alone. She stood up from Red's bed and ran to her room but she crashed against Rorek, falling to the floor.

–Raven! What's wrong? Are you ok? –He asked and gave her his hand.

She didn't take it and she just sat against the wall and kept crying. Rorek sat next to her and tried to look at her face but she turned around avoiding Rorek's eyes which made her feel worse. Rorek took Raven's head and put her ear against his chest, in the place his heart was. Raven got surprised. Rorek hold her and put his head against hers.

–You know I'll do anything for you Rae! I love you and I'll never forget you, no matter what, I'll be here always! –He said as he closed his eyes and hugged her like he had never done. Raven stayed the way she was. She turned her face to his. He seemed so calm and sad. He was afraid. He was afraid of loosing Raven. She was the only real friend he has. He loved her more than a friend but he never wanted their friendship to end. Raven just looked at him. She let go. He was surprised. Raven just stood up, went into her room and closed the door behind her. The thing Rorek was afraid of was happening, he was loosing Raven. His deep blue eyes started covering with tears. He hit his head against the wall. He felt awkward and stupid for believing that Raven would care about him. He put his hands in his face. He was crying but it wasn't for the pain of the hits against the wall, it was because Raven broke his heart. Suddenly Raven's door opened. She came out of her room with something in her hands.

–There's something I want to show you... –She said as she sat next to him. She showed him what she had on her hands. It was a black scarf with a little "R" in white silver color. –I made this for you long ago. –Then she took out a handkerchief from her pocket and dried his tears. Then she got closer to him and hugged him.

Rorek took her hand and put it in his cheek. He closed his eyes and felt her cold skin. For him it was so warm. Raven felt the same. He was so perfect. She liked everything about Rorek but she couldn't be with him, not after being with Red x.


End file.
